March Onward to Your Nightmare
Información March Onward to Your Nightmare es una canción basada en el videojuego de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, hecha por DAGames. La canción fue lanzada el 17 de Septiembre de 2015, y actualmente cuenta con tres millones de visitas en YouTube. Es la octava canción del álbum Press Start to Begin Vol 1. Visual En el vídeo de la canción, se puede observar en primer plano al peluche de Fredbear, de los minijuegos de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, luego, se pasa a ver un gameplay del juego, con un filtro naranja, una imagen con baja opacidad de la habitación, donde se puede ver la silueta de una persona, luego, unos puntos naranjas en algunas partes del vídeo. Al final, se observa al niño protagonista de los minijuegos, llorando en el suelo, para después, verlo nuevamente a lado del traje de Fredbear. Letra What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind? What is it you think you see, from the signs in your mind? OOH WELL THE NIGHTS BEGAN HARDER AND HARDER AS THE TIME SLOWLY FLIED! AND THE MEMORIES REPEATED 'TILL ALL OF YOUR DREAMS MADE YOU CRY! Forced down, holding back your tears Charging closer to the death we desire You are required! Your soul's about to meet it's master It's about to expire! Maybe it's the end you seek But it results in defeat Unleash the nightmare inside! MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO) ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED) TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE) WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE! WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN! WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE! HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS ESCAPE DENIED SO NOW YOU CHARGE THE END WILL NOW RISE! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DARKNESS TAKING OVER YOUR DEMISE? WHAT WAS IT YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THROUGH THE TEARS OF YOUR EYES? OH WELL THE NIGHTS WOULD END LOUDER AND LOUDER AND CORRODE YOUR DISGUISE! AND THE REST BEGAN TO FEED ON YOUR SOUL AS YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES! FORCED, DOWN, DOWN BELOW THE SURFACE YOUR BLOOD SHOT EYES DIVIDE! YOUR TIME IS NIGH YOUR DOOMS ABOUT TO BE EXPOSED AND YOU'RE ABOUT TO EXPIRE! MAYBE IT'S THE LIGHT YOU NEED BUT ALL THAT'S LEFT IS DEFEAT UNLEASH THE NIGHTMARE INSIDE! MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO) ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED) TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE) WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE! WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN! WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE! HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS ESCAPE DENIED SO NOW YOU CHARGE THE END WILL NOW RISE! MAAAAAAAAARCH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE RUN THROUGH THE SHINING GAAAAAATES DEFEND YOURSELF WITH EVERY MOVE YOU TAAAAAKE GATHER YOUR COURAGE YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR MIND SAVE EVERY TEAR THAT YOU SHED FOR MANKIND LET THEM KNOW THAT YOU'RE FREEEEEEE!!! Forced down, down for far too long Take your wings and flyy! WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN! WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE! HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS ESCAPE DENIED SO NOW YOU CHARGE THE END WILL NOW RISE! NOTHING TO FEAR,RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFE!! Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Canciones